Matte water based coated films typically require the utilization of large clay or calcium carbonate particles size (>10 μm) and whitening agent(s) like titanium dioxide to provide a satin or matte paper-like appearance. Typical clay filled coatings are abrasive and as a result can cause increased manufacturing costs due to coating equipment wear. Utilization of expensive ceramic coated doctor blades demonstrating a few hours lifetime is typical with more conventional clay filled coating. Reverse Direct Gravure (“RDG”) technology will require ceramic engraved gravure rolls and coating speed is limited because of high shear viscosity. Other coating technologies such as mayer rod (smooth or wire wound) coaters can accommodate such abrasive coatings; however, coating smoothness is very difficult to achieve because of long scratch or trough-like continuous defects in the coating surface caused by particulates that are trapped on the rod. In addition, particulate settling requires continuous stirring of the coating composition in order to prevent variability of the film properties such as surface roughness and gloss.
What is needed is a film coating that is easy to produce—with little or no settling of particulate fillers in the coating composition—in addition to excellent printability in appearance and with adequate adhesion. It is particularly desirable to have an improved Thermal Transfer Ribbon (“TTR”) receptive surface for wax, wax/resin, and resin type thermal transfer ribbons.
Relevant publications include the following: EP 1 326 910 A1; EP 0 878 320; EP 0 782 932; U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,034; U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,123; U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,985; US 2008/0081160; US 2007/248810; US 2004/0109997; and WO 2011/100029.